<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jar of Hearts by Angelbaby76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741461">Jar of Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelbaby76/pseuds/Angelbaby76'>Angelbaby76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Chris Evans, Bearded Chris Evans, Betrayal, Character Death, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Drama &amp; Romance, Drinking, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Recreational Drug Use, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelbaby76/pseuds/Angelbaby76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She lost her brother. He lost a good friend. After many years apart, grief brings them back together, but will it also bring back long forgotten feelings?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Victoria Heart Teague</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://ksassets.timeincuk.net/wp/uploads/sites/46/2014/12/Blake-Lively-Portrait.jpg">  </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chris Evans</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Kara</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At just 35 years-old, Chris Evans had the word at his fingertips. He was a very well known movie star, , a nice house tucked into the Hollywood Hills, and women at his beckon call. He had no intentions of settling down anytime soon, so he soon became one of Los Angeles play boys.</p>
<p>Standing at the window of his bedroom, he looked at the yard below him, feeling something stirring inside of him. For years he had dove into the lifestyle of the elite. He threw and attended parties, dated the most beautiful women in the world, but lately, he felt something was missing from his life.</p>
<p>He was taken out of his depressing thoughts, when he heard a light knock on his bedroom door. He had just said goodbye to the woman of the week, and he was in no mood for company.</p>
<p>"I’m sorry Mr. Evans." A voice filled with broken English, timidly said behind him. ", I know you said you wanted some privacy this afternoon, but I have an important phone call for you.”</p>
<p>Chris took a moment to run his hands over his face, feeling the scratch of a two-day old beard starting to grow. No one knew the turmoil that went through his head, this was his own private pity part</p>
<p>“Who is it Maria?” Chris moved from the window and walked into the attached bathroom, and opened the vanity that was located above the sink. He found the bottle of aspirin and unscrewed the cap and shook out two in his hand. He grabbed a glass from the counter and chased them down with the water. He turned to address the shorter, older woman who had salt and pepper hair. Maria was one of his well liked employees.</p>
<p>“It’s your mother.” Maria then handed him a cordless phone that had been tucked to her chest. "She said it's urgent."</p>
<p>Chris felt ice in the pit of his stomach, and reached for the phone. "Mom, hey." Chris felt his heart thudding in his chest. Was it his dad? Or one of his siblings? He walked back to the window and looked out past the yard, where a valley could be seen and building on the horizon, were dark storm clouds.</p>
<p>“Chris.” He could hear the emotions in his mother’s voice and he closed his eyes. “I have some bad news. Do you remember the Teague's?”</p>
<p>Jonathan and Gracelynn Teague has been close family friends of Chris’s, and he and their oldest son, Jason, had become close friends. Jason had a younger sister, Victoria. Little did anyone know, including her, Chris had a major crush on her.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Jason was killed in a car accident last night.”</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Chris put a hand to his face and let out a breath. He had just talked to him two days ago.<br/>“</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, shutting off the darkened cloud that seemed to be inching closer. Ten years ago, Jason and Victoria has lost both their parents in a plane accident. Jason stepped up from being an older brother, to guardian to Victoria. And Chris had to watch her spiral into a deep depression. But it couldn’t have come at a worse time. Chris acting career had taken off, and he moved to LA. </p>
<p>Mans that jar been the last time he heard from Victoria. He and Jason kept their friendship, and an unspoken rule developed between them. Don’t bring up Tori.</p>
<p>“I have a few things I need to rearrange. I will catch the first flight out.”</p>
<p>“Victoria needs our support Chris. It would mean a lot to her.”</p>
<p>Chris hung up the cordless phone and sat it on the dresser and dipped his head down to the floor.</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>He sighed as he stepped outside the revolving doors, feeling the artic blast hit him in the face and he, tightened the black trench coat around his neck. He shivered against the cold wind that blew snow flurries into his dark hair. As he walked down the steps, he brushed them out with his hand and walked to the car rental reservation desk that was located just a few buildings from the front entrance of the airport.</p>
<p>“Okay Mr. Evans, you will find your car in lot number four. Will this be on your business card?”</p>
<p>“No.,” Chris managed a smile at the young girl behind the counter, feeling a headache coming on from the stress of being back home. He opened his wallet to grab his credit card, when he noticed a folded up picture tucked in the back slot. He quickly handed the girl the card and smiled at her. “Personal trip this time.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” She smiled at him as she slid him the paper work, with a set of keys set on top. “Enjoy your stay. The shuttle is just outside those double glass doors, next to the baggage claim.”</p>
<p>Chris adjusted his carry on bag onto his shoulder as he muttered a small thanks. Women out here just didn’t compare to the California girls back home, well except one.</p>
<p>Despite the “don’t ask” rule, Chris did his research on Tori. He found out she went to <em>Bay State College </em>in Boston, and obtained a degree in Physical Therapy. What saddened him, was there was no mention of her doing anything in the music career.</p>
<p>He let out a shiver as the sliding door opened and he stepped outside, bracing against a cold, icy wind. He let out his breath where it circled around his head as he stepped inside the warm cabin of the shuttle. He was a little relieved to see that he was the only passenger, just wanting to be alone with his thoughts.</p>
<p>As the shuttle took off from the curb, Chris pulled out his wallet and opened it up. Tucked behind his credit cards, was the folded up picture. He slowly slid the picture out of the slot, his hands shaking as he looked down at it, not wanting to open it. He had kept this in his wallet for 15 years, never once taking it out of its hiding place. No one knew he kept this so close to him. He braced himself as he slowly opened it up, seeing her face.</p>
<p>He sucked in his breath as he looked at the photo, feeling a surge of emotions bubble to the surface.</p>
<p>When Chris was fourteen, The Teague's moved just a few doors down, and it was an instant connection between the families. Being three years younger than him, Chris fist considered Tori asthe annoying little sister of his best friend. But that all changed her junior year of high school. The moment Chris knew his feelings had changed for her, was when he caught her playing and singing on the guitar.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Sir, this is your stop.”</p>
<p>Chris looked up from the picture and smiled at the van driver. He slid the picture back into his wallet, tucking it back into his jeans, as he grabbed his carry on from the seat next to him. He quickly thanked the driver as he walked off the steps, wrapping his black coat tighter around him, ands few snowflakes fell onto his hair.</p>
<p>The car ended up being a brand new, navy blue Camaro with all the bells and whistles</p>
<p>He slid into the driver’s seat, his bottom cold on the leather seats, and paused, the key in the ignition. With a sigh, he leaned his head back on the head rest and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>He had been so focused on getting here to Boston, that Chris never stopped to really think on why  was here. Then it hit him.</p>
<p>Jason would never be there for him. He would never be available to listen to Chris’s concerns or fears.</p>
<p>When he had received the offer for Captain America, Jason had been the first person he had called. Jason was the one to listen to Chris anxieties. Only Jason knew of his doubts  over the whole thing.</p>
<p>He reached over to the console and picked up His phone and scrolled through the pictures, until he found one that had been taken a month ago. It had been Chris’s last visit home.</p>
<p>He felt the tears prick his eyes, so he tossed the phone on the passenger seat, grabbed the steering wheel and shook it. “Fuuuuccckkk!”</p>
<p>As he placed his  forehead on the steering wheel, his breathing came in quick breaths. The interior of the car was filled with his sobs, his body shaking.</p>
<p>A sudden tap on the window caused his head rock snap up, and he noticed the car rental security agent standing near the window, his flashlight shining in the window.</p>
<p>“Sir, are you okay?”</p>
<p>Chris pushed the button for the window, and smiled. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>”Car Okay?”</p>
<p>”Yeah.” Chris turned the key all the way over, hearing the throaty rumble of the engine. He let out a breath as he put the car in reverse, and began to drive to his childhood home, and come face to face with his past.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was sitting on the bed, a silver frame in her hands. The funeral had been hours ago, and after, she had holed herself up in her room, unable to move.</p>
<p>Fat tear drops collected on the glass, making the  image blurry.</p>
<p>For the second time, in her thirty two years, Victoria Grace Teague, suffered a loss so great, she didn’t know if she could get out from underneath it.</p>
<p>When she was seventeen, her parents were killed in a private plane crash. They had decided to fly to New York, an early anniversary gift to each other. It was on the way home, that their aircraft disappeared. Two weeks later, the wreckage had been found, and Toris world stopped. The one person that she hoped would be there for her, had left her.</p>
<p>Jason, being four years older, quickly took over guardian role. He enrolled into the police academy and got a job at the Boston Police Department, and with the extra money, Tori was able to enroll in Bay State.</p>
<p>Jason was her own personal Superman. Every night he put on his uniform, and risked his life. All for Tori. But, a sheet of black ice had proved to be his Kryptonite.</p>
<p>”Tori?”</p>
<p>Tori looked up from the picture of her brother, and saw her best friend, Kara, leaning up against the doorframe. Her dark hair draped over one shoulder. “Hey.” Tori sat the picture frame face down on the bed, and got up from the blue comforter, and walked to the vanity table.</p>
<p>She looked into the mirror, and stared at her reflection. Her light green eyes were bloodshot, her ivory colored skin splotchy and red. Her light hair, a shade between light blonde and red, was pulled up into an elegant bun, a few tendrils sticking out of the pins. She still had on the simple black dress, complete with her mother’s petal necklace.</p>
<p>Kara lifted off the frame and walked  over to the mirror and stood next to her friend.</p>
<p>In looks, they were completely opposite. Kara was tall, long dark hair, ivory skin and sapphire blue eyes. She was brash, honest, and passionate about things she loved. Men were at her beckon call.</p>
<p>Tori on the other hand, was petite and curvy. Kara told Tori she loved to have her shape, but Tori wished the opposite. When it came to dating, she wasn’t as confident as her childhood friend, so dates were few and far between.</p>
<p>”A bunch of the guys from Jason’s Squad  are going to Pats. Drinks for Jason. Why don’t we go?”</p>
<p>”I don’t know.” Tori let out a sigh and turned from the mirror and walked to the bed and sat down on the edge.</p>
<p>“Tori.” Kara walked over and sat next to her friend, and took the woman’s smaller hand in hers. “Jason wouldn’t want this. "Kara took  a long finger and tucked a piece of Toris reddish blonde lock, behind her ear. “He would have wanted you to get out there and live life. That’s all he wanted for you.”</p>
<p>”You’re right.” Tori sniffed and wiped her eyes, collecting a black smudge from beneath her eyes.</p>
<p>“Good.” Kara smiles as she patted Tori’s leg. She approached the closet near the oak dresser and opened it and began moving the hangers until she found a blue off the shoulder sweater and held it up. “Who knows. Maybe the one will be there tonight.”</p>
<p>❤️❤️❤️</p>
<p><em>Pats</em> was a bar located in downtown Boston. In the late 80s, a retired cop named Patrick Mahoney, opened the bar. It quickly became the hottest spot for cops to come after their shifts.</p>
<p>Located in a brown stone building, between a clothing boutique and a  deli. Tori found a spot next to a large maple tree, and as she four, pressed the key fab and the lights on her silver four door Jeep Wrangler flash a few times. As the two girls walked down the cobblestone walkway, they could hear the loud rock music.</p>
<p>Tori pushes open the red door, and the aroma of grease and beer wafted over her. But it was a smell she loved. A smell that reminded her so much of Jason. Suddenly, she felt the pressing weight of grief start to crush her.</p>
<p>The music that has been playing, was coming from the corner where two pool tables stood, surrounded by a group of men who were playing.</p>
<p>The bar was small. To her right was the bar, where a gentleman in his seventies, was tending drinks. Behind him was a mirror, beer glasses, draft stations and bottles of liquor. </p>
<p>“Tori!”</p>
<p>Tori turned her head to the bar, noticing the booth over in the corner that had been filled with off duty cops. She smiled at the man with the thick, white bushy hair and matching eyebrows. Pats family was one of the first immigrants to América, and he followed his grandfather and father into the law enforcement career. He had been the one that led Jason  down that path.</p>
<p>“Hey Pat.” She smiled as she huffed the man, smelling the lingering Oder of the cherry pipe he frequently consumed. Before she was born, Tori has lost both set of grandparents, so Pat and his wife, Martha, easily filled  that role.</p>
<p>”Martha sends her love.” Pat kissed her on the cheek and pulled back. He placed two large calloused hands, the fingers bent due to arthritis. “Jason was a good man, Victoria. He loved you so much.”</p>
<p>”Thank you. Tori, her voice low.</p>
<p>”Now.” Pat smiled. “Your usual? Whiskey Sour, extra whiskey?”</p>
<p>”Yeah.”</p>
<p>”And you Kara?” He addresses the tall brunette. “Do I need to have a cab called?” The one thing Pat was well known for, was making sure that who ever drank, had some way home. He even had a glass bowl under the bar that contained keys.</p>
<p>”Just a coke for me.”</p>
<p>Tori and Kara walked up to the bar, finding a seat on the far left side, near the pool tables. As they waited for their drinks, Tori turned in the stool and faced the bar. In a corner on the opposite side of the bar, Tori noticed a booth. And in this booth she saw three of Jason’s friends and co workers. Then, she noticed one man that was out of place. Among the sea of blue uniforms, was a very tight, cable knight sweater. His right hand was near his mouth, not letting her see his full face. She could see he wasn’t following the conversation, his attention on the jukebox.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Tori was about to turn around to get her drink, when she felt Kara grab her arm, squeezing her upper bicep. “Oh.My.God! Is...is that...<em>The</em> Chris Evans?”</p>
<p>Tori whipped her head back to the booth, where the man was now leaning back in the booth, his right hand now on a bottle of beer. “What?” She breathed out feeling her scalp begin to tingle.</p>
<p>Kara heard a noise Tori made, so she turned to her friend and noticed her friends ivory skin had turned alabaster and the hand holding her glass was shaking, the ice clanking against it. “Tori?”</p>
<p>”I-I have to get some air.” Tori grabbed her purse and before Kara could call out for her, she pushed open the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>❤️❤️❤️</p>
<p>Sitting in this booth, hearing the officers talk about Jason, drove home how much he had missed. He had seen Tori at the funeral, but he kept his distance. He didn’t want her grief over clouded by his arrival. Even with his countless trips back home, he never called her.</p>
<p>Now he was wondering why he was even here.</p>
<p>He was taken out of his thoughts when his phone vibrated on the table. He picked it up to see it was his manger, Maxine. He excused himself and walked  out the  side door, to the seats that held the smoking area. The patio was dark, and he could make out the shape of someone sitting at a table, the only thing visible was the red glow.</p>
<p>”Chris! Darling!” Came the husky voice of his manager. “How are things?”</p>
<p>Chris leaned up against  the wood railing, tucked his left arm under his right. “I’m in Boston. A friend, uh, passed."</p>
<p>”Yes, yes.” Maxine agreed. “So sorry dear. Listen.” She drawled in her New Jersey accent. “The filming has moved up. Next week. New York. Got your flight out on Wednesday.”</p>
<p>”Ok.” Chris let out a breath of disappointment. He was hoping to stay here at least a few more weeks. He hung up the phone and hung his head, wondering if he just slip out and leave. </p>
<p>But the voice in the corner prevented him from doing just that.</p>
<p>”So,” Came  a soft, feminine voice. “Captain America has graced us with his presence.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tori opened the side door, and stepped out onto the smoking patio, the sound of the music was quieted. She let out a sigh and walked over to a table that was near the railing, and near the street. She sat her purse on the glass table, and reached inside and grabbed a yellow box of cigarettes' and a pink lighter. She lit the end of the smoke, and sat back in her chair, and let her thoughts wander.</p><p>Fifteen years ago Chris Evans walked out on her. Her parents had gone missing, and when she needed him the most, he wasn't there for her. That was a secret she held all these years. Not even Kara, her friend since senior year, knew about her and Chris. So while he was making movie after movie, dating actress after actress, Tori had to somehow put back the shattered pieces of her life.</p><p>She was half way through her smoke, when the patio door opened, and the light from the bar, shone a silver onto the darkened floor. She felt her body tense as she noticed the darkened form walk over to the railing. She could tell he had a phone to his ear, and when she heard him speak, she knew that voice.</p><p>He hadn't noticed her yet, so she had the advantage.</p><p>Fifteen years had been very kind to him. She could see the bulk of his shoulders and his chest through that sweater. She knew he had signed on to the role of Captain America. It was hard not to hear about it. It was on every website, every social media platform, and on every magazine in the grocery market. Seeing his face, made her heart ache. She missed him. She missed the long talks they used to have. And it pained her that when he came here to see Jason, Chris never once called her.</p><p>And with her heartbreaking, she realized that maybe she didn't mean that much to him after all.</p><p>She took the last drag, and noticed he had ended his phone call, his head hung down. She felt her heart hammering in her chest, feeling the anxiety mount. She could just sit here and let him walk right back out of her life.  "So, looks like Captain America has graced us with his presence."</p><p>"Tori?" she heard his voice respond. She watched as he walked over to the table, seeing  that handsome  face of his. "Oh my god. Tori."</p><p>Tori stood up from the chair, pushing it back, the legs scraping on the tiles. She felt awkward as she walked around the table and shyly accepted his hug, feeling the bulk of his muscles. “Hey."</p><p>Chris stepped back from her, and nervously stuffed his hands into the front pocket of his jeans. God, did she look fantastic. Her once slim figure, was now replaced by soft curves. Her hair was now a reddish blonde, and it tumbled down her back, the ends softly curled.</p><p>”I’m so sorry about Jason.” He cast his eyes down to the floor.</p><p>”Thank you. I-I saw you at the funeral.” While he was looking at the ground, she did a quick sweep of his muscular frame.</p><p>”Yeah.” Chris took his right hand out of the pocket of his jeans, and scratched the back of his neck. For years, he fantasized about this very moment. Rehearsed what he would say to her. But the moment he looked into her clover green eyes, all of it left him. “Thought it would be best to just hang back.”</p><p>”Hmmm.” Tori crosses her arms over her chest.</p><p>Chria could hear the anger in that on word, and he wanted to explain, but the patio door opened, and a dark haired woman came out.</p><p>”Tori. Sorry I need to go.” She looked over at Chris, who was standing awkwardly near the table, and then at Tori. “Do you want me to call a cab?”</p><p>”No.” Tori turned from Chris’s stare and gathered up her purse and cigarettes. “I’m ready to go.” She nervously swiped a reddish curl behind her ear and extended her right hand out in front of her. “It was nice bumping into you again.”</p><p>He saw her hesitation and he struggled with himself. He wanted to say, <em>Hey. Let’s grab lunch. Catch up.</em> But instead, he heard himself saying:</p><p>"You too Tori."</p><p> </p><p>In a swirl of cherry blossoms, she walked past him and he turned to watch her walk out of his life.</p><p>
  
</p><p>❤️❤️❤️</p><p>Saturday brunch was a long standing tradition between Tori and Kara. No matter their busy schedules, they always made time for this time together.</p><p>As Tori drove to the restaurant  located on the river, her thoughts drifted to two nights ago, and how she tossed and turned thinking of Chris. She was hurt that he never once let her know he had come back to town. But what else did she expect from him?</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by a blip and she looked into the rear view mirror, and saw the flashing red and blue lights.</p><p>”Shit.” She muttered as she downshifted, turned on her signal, and pulled into a parking lot. She applied the brake and pushed the button to roll down her window, and waited.</p><p>”Afternoon m”am.” The officer appeared at the window.</p><p>Tori couldn’t help but notice the handsome features, the dark blue eyes, and dark hair. “I’m sorry, Officer.” She looked at his badge. “Callaghan. Was I speeding?”</p><p>”Actually no. You were ten under the speed limit. Have you had anything to drink ma'am?”</p><p>”No.” Tori sighed.</p><p>”License and registration please.” He took out a notepad form the pocket of his blue uniform shirt. He took them from her and when he looked down, Tori noticed him flinch. Then he looked at her. “Victoria Teague? Are you Jason’s sister?”</p><p>”Y.yes I am.” She noticed as he closed his notepad and hand her back the items.</p><p>”Lucas Callaghan.” He extended his hand. “I was honored to serve under Lt. Teague. When I was a rookie, he was my first partner. He will be deeply missed.” He looked at her as he took a pen from the pocket and scribbled something on the paper. “I’ll let you off with a warning.” He winked at her as he tore the paper from the spiral top and handed it to her. “Just be more mindful.”</p><p>”Ye.yes Officer.” Tori smiled as she took the piece of paper form him.</p><p>It wasn’t  until he drove past her, did she look at the slip of paper. <em>Call me. Lucas. 555-7959.</em></p><p>By the time Tori arrived and walked out on the patio that overlooked the river, Kara was already sitting at their table, A carafe of mimosa sitting in the middle.</p><p>”I got pulled over.” Tori huffed as she sat down, placing her purse under the table.</p><p>”For what? Speeding?” Kara laughed and took a sip of the drink.</p><p>”Bitch.” Tori mumbled and reached into her purse and took out the paper and placed it on the table.</p><p>”Oh my.” Kara’s red painted lips twisted into a smile. “Lucas Callaghan. He’s a hottie. You gonna call him?”</p><p>”I don’t know.” Tori grabbed the menu and opened it up, pretending to read it.</p><p>”Hmmm.” Kara mumbled. “So. I’ve been dying to ask you this since the bar.”</p><p>Tori looked up and felt her face grow hot. She knew this conversation would come up. “What?”</p><p>”How the fuck do you know Chris Evans? And why haven’t you told me?” Kara leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>”I didn’t think you’d believe me.” Tori took the carafes of mimosa and poured some into a flute and took a healthy sip.</p><p>”So,” Kara spread her hands over the table. “Spill.”</p><p>”Well,” Tori paused and took another healthy sip of her mimosa. “When I was eleven, my dad got a job at a de tap practice in Sudbury.</p><p>”Don’t tell me.” Kara smiled. “Chris’s dad.”</p><p>”Yep. They became good friends and our families hung out every weekend. Jason and Chris became good friends.”</p><p>”So, What happened?”</p><p>By this time the waitress arrived, so the girls put in their orders, and Tori refilled her drink. “Chris pretty much ignored me. But when my junior year came along, these puppies came in.” Tori sighed and grabbed her large chest.</p><p>”And let me guess. Chris suddenly paid attention.” Kara shook her head.</p><p>”Not at first. But there was an unspoken rule between him and Jason. But-.”</p><p>”Oh my god.” Kara’s mouth fell open and she grabbed Toris hand. “You two did it?”</p><p>”We had just found out my parents went missing. While Jason was busy chasing down leads. I got drunk. Chris came over looking for Jason. He got drunk. One thing lead to the other.”</p><p>”Holy shit.”Kara lowered her  voice. “How was it?”</p><p>”Awkward.” Tori felt herself blush, so she looked down at her eggs Benedict, concentrations on the yellow Hollandasie sauce. “He was my first.”</p><p>”So let me guess. No phone call the day after?”</p><p>”Nope.” Tori angrily stabbed at the home fries with her fork. “Two days later, he heads off to LA.” Tori let go of her form and leaned back in her chair. “A few years later, I find outfits he’s been coming to Boston and hanging out with Jason.”</p><p>”Well.” Kara lifted her glass up. “Screw him.” Then she motioned to the small notebook paper. “I say screw him and move on.”</p><p>❤️❤️</p><p>After eating, the two girls headed to the market to pick up some wine and snacks. All Tori wanted to do was chill out on the couch with a good movie.</p><p>While Kara was selecting a brand of chips, Tori felt her phone vibrate, so she took it out of her purse to see she had a Twitter notification. From Chris’s account. After running into him at the bar, she followed him.</p><p>She looked up to see Kara was studying two  bags of chips, so she pulled up the tweet.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He had posted a meme, and underneath it, he captioned it. "Rings so true right now."</p><p>”Victoria?”</p><p>As a woman’s voice came from behind her, Tori looked up from her phone, and turned to address the woman. She was about Toris height, with neatly styled dark blonde hair. “Mrs. Evans! Hi.” Tori stepped into the woman’s open arms.</p><p>”Oh it’s been too long.” Lisa Evans steppes back from the young woman and smiled. “I’m so sorry about Jason.”</p><p>”Thank you.” Tori noticed her cart was full of groceries.</p><p>”Are you buys tonight?” Lisa smiled. “Dinner tonight?”</p><p>”Oh I don’t know-“</p><p>”We would love too!” Kara interrupted, ignoring the death glare from Tori.</p><p>”Oh Good. I assume you still know the address?” All Tori could do was nod, feeling a knot twisting in her stomach. “Seven o’clock.”</p><p>”We will bring wine.” Kara smiled as she took out the  bottle from the handheld basket.</p><p>”What the fuck Kara!” Tori hissed when Lisa walked away.</p><p>”Oh come on! What a perfect time to cram it in his face what he missed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>L</p><p>Chris was in a sour mood. In less than three days, he was to leave for four month and instead of picking up his phone  and calling her, he drowned his pity in beer.</p><p>Hel peered the cap of his black NASA ballcap, and folded his hands into his arms and tried to focus on a sports recap. He heard the front door open and his mother’s voice echoing in the foyer.</p><p>”Chris?”</p><p>He looked up to see his mom appear in the living room, her arms loaded with paper bags. “Geez ma.” Chris sat the bottle on a coaster and hopped over the couch, taking several bags from her arms. “Feedin’ an army?”</p><p>He followed her down the hallway, past the countless family photos, and into  a spacious kitchen. The breakfast nook in the corner, showcased the half acre backyard, the premiere surrounded by trees.</p><p>”Well, when I was in Boston, I stopped at the market to get stuff for dinner.” Lisa sat a bag on the island in the middle of the kitchen, and began to take out various vegetables. “And guess how I ran into?”</p><p>”Who?” Chris was taking a bottle of wine to the fridge and opened it up.</p><p>”Victoria.”</p><p>”What?” Chris quickly straightened up and turned to his mom.</p><p>”Yeah.” Lisa smiled as she took out a large boiling pot. “So I invited her for dinner.”</p><p><a href="https://gfycat.com/hauntingimportantamericanbobtail">“Ma.” Chris huffed his annoyance.</a> “Stop trying to set me up with every girl you meet. Especially Tori.”</p><p>”What happened between you two? You were so close.” Lisa looked at the turmoil on her son’s face. “You know I pry, because I love you and want the best for you. You need to stop the revolving door relationships.”</p><p>”Jena-.”</p><p>”I don’t want to hear that woman’s name in this house.” Lisa raised a hand to stop Chris. “You know how I feel about her. Go get cleaned up. Dinners in an hour.”</p><p>With a huff, Lisa took the pot to the sink and filled it up with water.</p><p>❤️❤️</p><p>Tori sighed, put her hands on her hips and looked into the floor length mirror. She had chosen a blue sweater, black skinny jeans and matching knee high boots.</p><p>Had Lisa not called her about the change in time, she would have cancelled. She hadn’t spoken to Kara since the market, and sensing  her friend’s annoyance, Kara backed out of the dinner. Claiming she forgot that  she had to tend bar.</p><p>Knowing she couldn’t stall any longer, Tori walked down the wooden stairs, into the living room that opened up to the kitchen. She grabbed her keys off the counter, the wine out of the fridge and walked out the front door.</p><p>Tori lived in a quiet neighborhood. The street was cobbled lines and the two story  brownstone town homes, stretched up a small hill. Her Jeep was parked at the bottom of of the  driveway, and as she made her way out of the city, her anxiety began to mount.</p><p>Thirry minutes later, Tori turned onto a street, Colonial Way, and she felt the tears prick her eyes. She slowly drove down the tree line median, the lights of the Jeep showing her the past.</p><p>As she parked on the street, she turned her head to look at the two story colonial, and turns off the engine. As she closed the door, the sound echoed through the silence. As she wlaked down the cobblestone walkway, she tightened the black pea coat around her.</p><p>She walked past the White House, until a few doors down, she Came to a matching blue house with white shutters along the windows.</p><p>Her breath came in gasps as she looked at the house. The dining room curtains were open, and Tori could see a family around the table. She felt hot tears laid down her cheeks, stuffed her hands into the pockets of her parka, and walkes back towards the house.</p><p>❤️❤️</p><p>Beer wasn’t calming  his nerves, so as his mom set the table, Chris wlaked into the kitchen, grabbed the scotch and glass and poured it full.</p><p>He slammed the contents down on one gulp and was pouring the second shot, when he heard the echoing  musical chimes of the doorbell.</p><p>”Here we go.” He he let out a breath and stepped into the hallway that led to the living room, and paused when he heard her voice.</p><p>”It’s so good to see you Mr. Evans.”</p><p>Chris stopped near the doorway, and watched as she interacted with his parents. God, if this house could talk. How many dinners? Movie nights?</p><p>”Hey Chris.” She has stepped from his mother’s embrace, and he stood there, not sure what todo. The last time he hugged her, he felt the past all over again. The grandfather clock never seemed so loud as it did at that moment.</p><p>”Well.” Lisa cleared her throat, feeling the tension in the room. “Dinner is on the table. I’m afraid it’s just  us. Scott got snowed in.”</p><p>Tori followed the trio to the donning room, and paused when she saw the pictures on the wall. Most of them were of <a href="https://bodyheightweight.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/05/Chris-Evans-family-3.jpg">his family.</a> But then, she noticed one located near the end of the hallway.</p><p>It was of a man with dark hair sitting in the grass. Sitting next to him, was a woman with strawberry hair, and on her lap was four year girl with matching hair. Sitting in front of them, was her brother James.</p><p>With shaking fingers, she touched the glass of the frame, the tears blurring the image. This photo drove home the fact she had no family left.</p><p>”Tori?” She turned her head to see Chris standing in the doorframe that led to the dinning room, his hands tucked into the front pocket of his dark jeans. “You okay?”</p><p>”Lots of ghosts.” She turned her head from him, wiped at her eyes, then walked into the dinning room.</p><p>❤️❤️❤️</p><p>After several attempts to help with the dishes, and each time turned down, she left Chris and Lisa in the kitchen, and went outside on the patio.</p><p>Fat, White snowflakes slowly fell from the sky, collecting on the grass, turning the green into white. Tori loved the eerie silence that always Came with the first snowfall.</p><p>She slid back one of the patio chairs, sat herl lighter and pack on the table and set down. She laid out a cigarette, brought it to her full lips and lit it.</p><p>The patio door swished open so she looked to see Chris coming out, two mugs in each hand. “Hey. Ma made some coffee.”</p><p>”Thanks.” Chris leaned in to place the mug in front of her, smelling the spicy cologne. To distract herself, she picked up the blue ceramic mug and noticed the logo. “Captain America huh?”</p><p>”Yeah,” Chris chuckled as he pulled out a chair opposite from her and sat down. Dinner had been interesting. His parents fired off questions to Tori, and he found out that she owned her own small physical therapy clinic. “You should see the towels, keychains and bedsheets.”</p><p>”I can imagine.” Tori chuckled. A buzzing sound came from the table and the screen lit up a text message. Tori picked it up to see that is was from a local area code.</p><p>She opened the envelope system to see the text. <em>Hey this  is Lucas. Got your number from Kara. Haven’t heard from you.”</em></p><p>“Need to get that?”</p><p>Tori looked up her phone, then laid it facedown on the table. “No.” She let out a sigh and took a sip from the mug. “I forgot how quiet it iso it here.”</p><p>”Mmm.” Chris agreed as he took a sip. “Why I picked my house in LA. Up on a hill overlooking San Fernando Valley.” He stopped when he heard Tori grunt. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Tori answered briskly, then she began to bite her lower lip.</p><p>”Your lying”. Chris pointed to her. “You always chew your lip when you’re not being truthful.”</p><p>Tori let out a sigh, placed her mug on the table and reached for a smoke. “You really want to know Evans?”</p><p>”Yeah. You’re pissed. You always use my last name when you’re pissed.”</p><p>”<em>Used.”</em> Tori accentuated. “Used Evans.”</p><p>”Okay.” Chris huffed and sat back in the chair. “There it is.”</p><p>”Nevermind.” Tori shook her head and took another drag. She noticed Chris reach over and take one from the pack, so she handed him the lighter. “You only do that when you’re stressed.”</p><p>”Well-.” Chris gestured around the patio. He sighed and tipped his head back and gazed up at the stars. “I know you’re pissed at me Tori.” Chris lifted his head and looked at her. “That Chris? Back then? Was an ass. I hurt people. And I’d kick his ass.”</p><p>”Why Chris? Why all those times you came here. You never once called me?”</p><p>”I was ashamed. I hurt you and I couldn’t stand that.” Tori put a hand to her mouth, and turned her head from Chris. She let out a breath as she felt the sobs constrict her throat.</p><p>But when she heard his chair slid out, then his scent as he knelt down in front of her, the sobs escaped with a moan.</p><p>”I miss him so much.” She cried out as she felt Chris wrap his arms around her shoulders and despite her mind screaming at her, she buried her face into his chest.</p><p>”Me too.” CHris sighed and placed his chin in the top of her head, his hands slowly moving up and down, feeling her shaking.</p><p>A few minutes passed, then he felt Tori stiffen, so he slid his arms off of her and smiled. “Better?” He reaches into his jeans and pulled out a blue handkerchief and handed it to her.</p><p>”Thanks.” Tori whispered, feeling awkward for feeling so vulnerable. She wiped her eyes and handed it back to him. “I should get going.”</p><p>”Can I walk you out?”</p><p>Tori gathered her things, said goodbye to Lisa and Robert, then slowly walked down the cobblestone pathway, Chris right beside her.</p><p>They arrived at her Jeep, and Chris let out a low whistle, and ran his hands along the front bully bar grill. “Damn she’s sexy.”</p><p>”Thanks.”</p><p>”So,” Chris leaned up against the grill and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m in town until Wednesday.” He paused and scratched the back of his neck. “And tomorrow, I have these tickets and Scott can’t make it-and Jason.” Chris paused and let out a breath.</p><p>”What kind of tickets?” Tori looked at him, seeing the way he shifted nervously on his feet.</p><p>”Bruin tickets.”</p><p>”No shit”. Tori chuckled.</p><p>”Yeah. So would you like to come? I mean not together together, but friends.”</p><p>”Throw in some brats and beer?”</p><p>Chris couldn’t help but stop the smile that formed on his face. “Deal. I’ll pick you up at four thirty.”</p><p>”Hold on.” Tori opened the Jeep and the center console and found a pen and a deposit slip from her bank, and used the hood to scribble down her address.</p><p>Her face was hurting from smiling so much. As she drove home, she made a note to call Kara up and ask her over for breakfast. She had so much to tell her best friend.</p><p>As the snow came down, she turned on the wipers, and turned up the radio. She was a block from home, when blue and red lights lit up the interior of the Jeep.</p><p>Are you effin kidding me?” Tori sighed as she turned on her blinker and pulled into a supermarket parking lot. She put the Jeep in Park and waited for the Officer.</p><p>She heard the tap and she rolled the window down and turned to the officer, shocked to see Lucas. “Was I under again?” Tori nervously chuckled.</p><p>”Well, since you ain’t returning my calls,” Lucas placed his elbow on the window and leaned in the interior. “Was the only way I could talk to ya.”</p><p>Tori felt the prickle along the back of her neck, but she pasted on a smile. “I’m sorry-I’ve been busy.”</p><p>”I see.” Lucas swept his eyes inside the Jeep.”So how about it, hot stuff. I’m off tomorrow night. Dinner?”</p><p>”Oh I’m sorry.” Tori gripped the steering wheel. “I-I have plans. A friend is in town.”</p><p>”I see.” Lucas laid his eyes on her.</p><p>Toei felt a shiver run through that gaze, knowing this man wasn’t used to getting turned down. “I-I might be free Wednesday evening.”</p><p>”Perfect. I’ll pick up up at seven?”</p><p>”Yeah. Perfect. Do you need my address?”</p><p>”I’ve got it.” Lucas winked as he patted the pocket of his uniform.</p><p>”Right.” Tori laughed. “Night.”</p><p>”Night.”</p><p>Tori looked through the rear view mirror and watched  him walk back to his car. She let out a breath as he drove past her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to all my readers, and kudos! Could I please have you take a moment and tell me what you are thinking of this story so far?</p>
<p>Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something was buzzing, and it made her let out a tired groan. With a groan, she took the pillow off her head, and sat up, her strawberry hair a mass of tangles around her face. She frantically brushed pieces out of her face and grabbed the phone off the nightstand.</p>
<p>She blinked the fuzziness our of her eyes, and pressed the envelope to see a local number, and she sighed, thinking it was Lucas.</p>
<p>She opened it up, and she smiled. “<em>Look at this. I do have your number 😉. Do you have any Bruins t-shirts? I might have a few.</em></p>
<p><em>I do.</em> Tori typed, and sighed. Downstairs, I’m the small basement, was Jason’s apartment. And hanging in his closet, was a Jersey. One she had gotten him  one Christmas.</p>
<p><em>Awesome.</em> Came the reply a minute later. <em>See you at four thirty.</em></p>
<p>Tori threw the covers off of her, grabbed a pair of jeans out of the drawer and then pulled her hair into a bun.</p>
<p>On her street, at the bottom of the hill, was a bakery. So Tori took the time to walk, letting her thoughts wander. She knew Chris was involved with a woman. </p>
<p>After getting home, Tori had stood up for hours on her laptop, searching everything on Chris. Not once did he mention her, and he had been clear this was just two friends hanging out, but Tori knew in a matter of time, those old feelings would come back to the surface.</p>
<p>After selecting two chocolate croissants and two coffees, Tori made her way back home, just in time to see Kara stepping out of her blue Mustang.</p>
<p>”Hey,” Tori smiled as she accepted Kara’s hug.</p>
<p>The two girls walked into the house and set up on the breakfast table.</p>
<p>”So...spill.” Kara tore off a piece of croissant and popped it in her mouth. “How’d the dinner go?”</p>
<p>”It went good.” Tori shrugged and tore off a small piece of the pastry. “Chris and I talked things out.”</p>
<p>”Really? So things are good?”</p>
<p>”Yeah.” Tori smiled around her bite. “He asked me to the game tonight.”</p>
<p>”Oh wow.” Kara whistled. “So you said yes?”</p>
<p>”Of course!” Tori took a piece of the pastry and threw it at Kara. “It’s Chris “Fucking” Evans.”</p>
<p>”Lucky bitch.” Kara sighed.</p>
<p>”Just as friends. He has a girlfriend.”</p>
<p>”Well.” Kara smiled and held up Her to go cup of coffee. “Here’s to you be the envy of a million women out there.”</p>
<p>❤️❤️❤️</p>
<p>At four o’clock, Tori paced the small living room, the tip of her nail between her teeth. She had on her brother Jersey tucked into a pair of dark jeans and white Chucks and her hair tucked underneath a red cap.</p>
<p>On her fifth pace, she jumped when the doorbell rang, so she looked at her watch. He was early.</p>
<p>Chris found a parking spot along the street, looked at the house number on the paper, then opened the door to his car. He spotted the Jeep parked in a driveway, so he wlaked up the short steps to a small porch. He let out a breath and rang the bell.</p>
<p>He waited for a few seconds, and was about to ring again, when he heard the click of the lock, and the door opened, and his breath left him. She had on Jason’s Jersey, and it was tucked into to a pair of tight black jeans.</p>
<p>”I hope I’m not early.”</p>
<p>”No. Come on in. I was about to record Greys Anatomy, my guilty pleasure.”</p>
<p>Chris stepped into the small foyer, to see a set of wooden stairs on front of him, to his right was a hallway. He followed Tori and looked at the photos on the wall, seeing Jason and Tori through the years.</p>
<p>The living room was modestly decorated, a two seat, black leather sofa and two matching recliners made up the furniture. In the corner, was an entertainment center with a television. </p>
<p>Tori grabbed the remote off the coffee table and set up the recording, aware Chris was watching her. She kept her focus on the task, trying to get out of her head how gorgeous he looked, wearing a tight red t shirt, jeans and a Bruins ballcap.</p>
<p>”So,” Tori turned to him. “I have the parking pass on the Jeep. So wanna take it?”</p>
<p>”Only if I can drive.” Chris beamed at her.</p>
<p>”It’s a manual.”</p>
<p>”I’m impressed.” Chris cocked one eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>”Jason taught me. I learned on hills.” Tori chuckled. She grabbed her purse and handed him the keys. “Careful. She’s my baby.”</p>
<p>”Wirh my life.” Chris put his hand on his chest and took the keys.</p>
<p>When they approached the Jeep, Tori went to open the door, but Chris leaned in and grabbed the handle. Tori turned her head to see her face was just an inch from his.</p>
<p>”Sorry. But my mom would kill me.” He winked andcopened the door, then ran to the driver’s side and sat down in the seat. His chest was crammed into the steering wheel and he looked over at Tori. “Still a shorty.” He pushes the button on the chair and found the perfect spot. He leaned in to put the key in the ignition, when something hanging from the rearview mirror</p>
<p>”Oh wow.” Chris breathed out, then reached up and touched the Christopher Saint medal necklace. It was on Chris had bought Jason. He had just graduated the academy, and the medal was of the patron saint of protection.</p>
<p>Tori watched the emotion cross over his face, the dying rays of sunlight highlighting his face. “He never took it off. Always on shift. That day-.” Tori took in a breath. “The clasp must have broke. I found it on the stairs. If-I’d he had it-.” Tori bent her head down, quietly sobbing.</p>
<p>Chris leaned over and took her on his arms, placing his head on her chin. “It’s okay Tori. He’d want you to have it.”</p>
<p>”Ugh.” Tori pulled back and wiped at her eyes. “I need to learn to bring tissues.”</p>
<p>”Hold on.” Chris held up his finger and reached into the pocket of his jacket and took out a red bandana and handed it or her.</p>
<p>”You secretly work for the circus?”</p>
<p>”No.” Chris laughed. “My dad always said. Christopher. When you are in the company of a woman, always carry a handkerchief”.</p>
<p>”Good advice.” Tori leaned back as Chris started up the Jeep and drove towards the arena, an awkward silence between them.</p>
<p>After sitting behind the glass, Chris went off to get the beers and brats. Tori reaches into her purse and noticed she had two texts. One from Kara and one from an unknown number.</p>
<p>She opened the one from Kara: <em>So? How’s it going?</em></p>
<p><em>Fantastic.</em> Tori wrote back. Then she opened one form the unknown number and frowned. <em>Sure you can’t hang out tonight? Lucas </em></p>
<p>“Ugh!” Tori sighed and crammed her phone back into her purse and blushed when she noticed Chris had sat down. “Sorry.” She took the cup of beer and sat it on the cup holder, then the brat.</p>
<p>”Someone being annoying?” Chris took a sip of his beer and watched as Tori licked son relish off her fingers.</p>
<p>”Yeah. This cop I ran into. He asked me out tonight actually.”</p>
<p>”But you’re here.”</p>
<p>”Of course.” Tori snorted and pointed to the ice. “It’s the Bruins baby.”</p>
<p>”Of course.” Chris took a bite of his hotdog, in order to have time to think. “You like him?”</p>
<p>”I don’t know.” Tori shrugged and took a sip of her beer. “I mean I guess he’s okay.”</p>
<p>”But-.” Chris bumped her. “What’s holding you up?”</p>
<p>”A year ago.” Tori looked at the ice. “I was in a pretty serious relationship. Until i found him cheating.”</p>
<p>”Damn.” Chris sighed. “Kick him out?”</p>
<p>”On his ass.”</p>
<p>”That’s my girl.”</p>
<p>The statement hung in the air, and Chris instantly regretted them. He wanted to say something, but the lights went out and the team was introduced.</p>
<p>❤️❤️❤️</p>
<p>The ride home was filled with small talk, mostly about the game. When Chris turned onto the street, he quickly applied the brakes.</p>
<p>”What the fuck?”</p>
<p>Tori looked through the windshield and clasped her hand to her face. “Oh my god!”</p>
<p>In the headlights of the Jeep, was the rented Camaro. And it now was adorned with a busted windshield and two slashed tires.</p>
<p>”Oh my god.” Chris put his hands on his hair as he walked over to the car.</p>
<p>”This never happens here!” Tori sighed. “I’m so sorry.” She took out her phone. “I’ll call the cops.”</p>
<p>”I’ll call the rental place. Good thing I got insurance.”</p>
<p>Chris stepped back towards the Jeep, So Tori called the police. After hanging up, she turned to see Chris was still on the phone, so she examined the car. Someone had taken a rock, which was now in the middle of the windshield, and slashed the tires.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, Tori heard an engine so she turned to see a cop car pull up behind the Jeep. A minute later, Tori hears the thud of a car door, and radio chatter.</p>
<p>”Tori?”</p>
<p>Tori slowly turned around to see Lucas walking toward the car. “Hey. Thought you were off?”</p>
<p>”I was.” He put his hand on his belt holster. “What seems to be an issue here?” He turned his attention to the car, and whistled. ”Damn.” Lucas turned and watched Chris on the phone, then at Tori. “Hope pretty boy has insurance.”</p>
<p>”He does.” Tori crosses her arms and watched Lucas examine the car. “I thought you had tonight off?”</p>
<p>”Well, Someone wasn’t answering their phone,” Lucas glared at her, then at Chris. “So I came in.”</p>
<p>”I told you I had plans.”</p>
<p>”I can see that.” Lucas glared at her, then snapped on a smile when Chris walked up to the car. “Well,” Lucas handed Chris a piece of paper. “Take this report and file with your insurance.”</p>
<p>Without saying a word, Lucas walked back to his car and drove off, and Tori let out a breath. Something didn’t sit right with her about Lucas. She opened her phone, found the unknown number and pressed block.</p>
<p>”So, good news and bad.” Chris sighed and scratched the back of his neck. He noticed the look on Tori’s face. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>”I don’t know.” Tori shook her head. “I’ve been getting messages from Lucas all day about getting together tonight. Then he just happens to show up on shift?”</p>
<p>”So, that was him?” When Chris was on the phone, he studied the interaction between the cop and Tori, and noticed how uneasy she looked around him.</p>
<p>”Yeah. I blocked his number.” Tori sighed. “So, What’s the news?”</p>
<p>”Two can’t get here until the morning. Bad snowstorm in Sudbury. Roads are closed. Hotels are all booked because of the game.” Chris sighed and rubbed his face, then noticed the look on Tori’s face.</p>
<p>”I’m sorry Chris.”</p>
<p>”Hey.” He reaches over and touched her arm. “It’s not your fault.”</p>
<p>maybe it was because she felt uneasy about Lucas and didn’t want to be alone, but she shocked herself by saying. “There’s the apartment in the basement. You have your own way in and out.Better than a motel and I hear breakfast is out of this world.”</p>
<p>Chris wanted to say no, that he would find some motel, no matter how crappy. But the temptation was too strong.</p>
<p>”Yeah. Sure.”</p>
<p>❤️❤️❤️</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pair of black gloves gripped the steering wheel, the leather squeaking as the owner tightened his hold. His gaze was on a two story Brownstone home, and the man walking out of the front door.</p>
<p>His anger began to mount as he watched Pretty Boy get into Jeep and drive the opposite direction.</p>
<p>He had sat in this very seat all night long, waiting for him to leave, but he never did. And the longer Lucas waited, the angrier he became.</p>
<p>❤️❤️❤️</p>
<p>The summer of her senior year, Kara Mitchell has moved from Austin Texas, to Sudbury. A total fish out of water. Shoe learned that the locals didn’t really accept outsiders, except one person.</p>
<p>Victoria Teague had been in her science class, and when the two became lab partners, a tight bond formed. She loved Tori like a sister, and was very protective of her.</p>
<p>She leaned against the doorframe, and looked at Tori, asleep in the bed. She was on her stomach, her head towards Kara, her hair a mass of red around her face. Kara walked into the bedroom, and over to the window. She took the yellow curtain fabric in her hand, and slid them opepn, letting in a sliver of sunlight that hit Tori right in the face, causing her to groan.</p>
<p>"Wake up bitch." Kara giggled as she took her foot and kicked the edge of the bed. "You have some 'splainin' to do."</p>
<p>"What?" Tori sat up in the bed, took her hand, and moved the hair off of her face, to see Kara standing at the edge of the bed, a cup of coffee in her hands.</p>
<p>"Umm, one. Chris Evans is downstairs, In your kitchen. Making coffee."</p>
<p>”We didn’t do anything.” Tori yawned and sat up, brushing her hair over her shoulder. She leaned up against the headboard and took the coffee, and took a sip. “Damn. That’s good.”</p>
<p>“I wonder how much I can get on eBay for it.” Kara laughed and climbed into the bed, copying Tori’s pose. “Coffee made by the Chris Evans. It’s Captacualr.”</p>
<p>”Oh god.” Tori rolled her eyes. “You would too.”</p>
<p>”I take it the game went good?” Kara turned to see the huge smile on Tori’s face.</p>
<p>”Yeah. We come back here and find Chris car destroyed. And get this. All day I’ve been getting texts from Lucas, asking if we could hang out. I never answered. So I call the cops and guess who shows up?”</p>
<p>”Lucas?”</p>
<p>”Yeah. Said he took a shift because someone wouldn’t answer their phone.”</p>
<p>”Ass.” Kara snorted. “So? How did Chris end up here?”</p>
<p>”Well. The roads to Sudbury was closed. Two trucks were busy and no hotels.”</p>
<p>”Yeah right.” Kara chuckled and bumped Tori.</p>
<p>”And he kissed me.”</p>
<p>”Wait hold up!” Kara sat up from the headboard. “Kissed you?”</p>
<p>”It was brief.” Tori putter fingers  to her lips and smiled around them. “Like he brushes them against mind. And they’re so soft and full.”</p>
<p>”Made the earth move?”</p>
<p>”Yeah.” Tori dreamily sighed.</p>
<p>”So. Where do you two go from here Tori? He’s leaving.”</p>
<p>”I know.” Tori sighed and began to pick at a loose thread on the blue comforter. “We talked a lot last night. And we are gonna take things slow.”</p>
<p>”And you’re okay with this?” Kara reaches down and grabbed Tori’s hand. “After everything?”</p>
<p>lI told him he has to work for this. We have a date tonight.” From downstairs, Came the chime of the doorbell. “He must have forgotten something.”</p>
<p>Tori slid out of bed, grabbed a red Bay State Hoodie, and laid it over her tank top.</p>
<p>As she walked down the stairs, she could see the figure behind the white curtains on the door. She took her hand and pulled it back and sighed as she saw Lucas. She dipped her head and sighed, then opened the door.</p>
<p><a href="https://i.gifer.com/Oykc.gif">When Lucas lifted his head and looked at her,</a> she felt the prickles along her spine. “Lucas hey.”</p>
<p>He braced his arms on the doorframe and leaned forward, and Tori could smell the alcohol on his breath. “You could have been honest. Instead of being a lying bitch.” </p>
<p>“Woah!” Tori put her hand up and took a step back, letting Lucas into the foyer. “What are you talking about?” She let out a small scream as he raised his hand and slapped her, pushing her into the hallway table. The glass dish that stores the keys crashed to the tile, sending blue shards everywhere.</p>
<p>”Kara!” Tori screamed as she fell to the ground, crying out as glass dug into her palm.</p>
<p>As soon as she called out for Kara, Lucas looked up the stairs, then flared at Tori and ran out the door.</p>
<p>”Oh my god! Tori!” Kara screamed as she ran down the stairs, and saw Tori lying on the tiles, her light blue pajama mat bottoms were stained red with drips of blood. “What happened?” Kara noticed the broken glass on the tile, so she took her hands and helped Tori up.</p>
<p>Tori cried out, and looked down at her left hand to see, imbedded in the palm, was several large pieces of glass. “Lucas.”</p>
<p>Kara carefully sat Tori on the couch, then ran into the kitchen, grabbed a towel off the oven door and the cordless phone. She sat down next to Tori and carefully wrapped the towel around her hand. Tori held her hand up and laid her head on the back of the couch, feeling the throbbing.</p>
<p>”Yes. I need police and ambulance.” Kara began to pace the living room. “Yes. My friend was assaulted-no he took off-267 Revere Court.” Kara hung up and turned to Tori. “Want me to call Chris?” Tori nodded andKara ran upstairs to the bedroom.</p>
<p>Kara found the phone on the nightstand, unplugged it and walked down the stairs, hearing the distant sound of sirens.</p>
<p>She opened Tori’s phone as she came back into the living, and scrolled through the contacts, until she found Chris’s. She hit the call button and when the doorbell rang, she got up to answer the door. She sighed as it dumped her into voicemail. “Chris. Hey. It’s Kara. Please call me back.”</p>
<p>She led the paramedics into the living room, where they began to examine Tori. Kara watched, seeing the look of fear on her friend’s face. The one who was tending to Tori’s hand, he turned to address Kara.</p>
<p>”I would advise her to come in. The glass is pretty deep.”</p>
<p>“Can I drive her?”</p>
<p>”Yeah.”</p>
<p>As the paramedics packed up their things, a man with short blonde hair and wearing a Boston PS uniform, came into them living room. “Tori”</p>
<p>Tori looked up to see Jason’s former partner, Jamie Cookson. “Jamie.”</p>
<p>Jamie wlaked over to the coffee table and sat on the edge. “What happened?”</p>
<p>”This Guy, Lucas Callaghan. Works for you guys.” Tori reached up and wiped a tear.</p>
<p>Jamie looked at Kara, then Tori. “What?”</p>
<p>”Officer Callaghan.” Tori noticed the confusion on Jamie’s face. “He pulled me over, asked me for my number. I gave it to him.”</p>
<p>”Tori.” Jamie reaches over and took Tori’s right hand. “Lucas was fired from the department a year ago.He has been pulling woman over and harassing them.”</p>
<p>”What?” Tori our her right hand to her mouth. “But-How? He- he had the car-oh my god.”</p>
<p>”We will catch him,Okay? Let’s go get this looked at.”</p>
<p>❤️❤️❤️</p>
<p>After several hours of getting the rental car sorted out, Chris walked outside to see it was snowing again. When he opened the driver’s door, he noticed he had left his phone sitting on the console.</p>
<p>When he picked it up, he noticed two voicemails from Tori, time stamped an hour and a half ago. He started up the engine and was about to put it on reverse, when he listened to the first voicemail, and when he heard the emotion in Kara’s voice, he felt the ice in his veins. The second voice mail was Kara letting him know that Tori was at the ER at Boston Memorial.</p>
<p>A half hour later, he had parked in the garage of the hospital, and found the emergency department, where he saw Kara pacing.</p>
<p>”I forgot my phone in the Jeep.” Chris approaches her, “What happened?”</p>
<p>”Lucas came over. I was upstairs in the bathroom. I heard her scream and by the time I came downstairs, he was gone. And Chris-.” She put a hand on his arm. “Lucas was fired a year ago for this very reason. Officer Cookson told us known of the women would come forward.”</p>
<p>”Son of a bitch.” Chris sighed and began to pace. “I had a feeling that he had something to do with my car.”</p>
<p>”Victoria Teague?” Kara and Chris both turned roses a woman wearing light blue scrubs, her fake hair pulled into a tight bun.</p>
<p>”We’re her friends.” Kara addressed her.</p>
<p>”I’m Dr. Campbell.” She reaches her hand out and shook their hands. “Tori just got back from X Ray. Everything looks good. No tendons were cut, but she did need several stitches. She’s ready to go home.” He handed Kara some papers. “Script for antibiotics and pain killers. Discharge instructions too.”</p>
<p>”Why don’t you go.” Kara smiled. “I’ll meet you at the  house. I’ll pickup some food too.”</p>
<p>Chris followed the Doctor down the sectioned off beds, and pulled back the curtain. Tori was lying in the bed, her head on a pillow, and her eyes were closed. Resting on her chest was left hand which was wrapped up in a white bandage.</p>
<p>He walked over to the bed and leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead. She stirred and slowly turned her head, her green eyes looking at him. “Hi.” She groggily smiled and closed her eyes. “I’m sorry about the date.”</p>
<p>”It’s okay.now let’s get you out of here.”</p>
<p>After getting her script filled Chris drove Tori to her house, and once he pulled into the driveway, he had to gently  wake her.</p>
<p>When they walked into the living room, Tori stopped in her tracks. “Oh my.”</p>
<p>Chinese Take out bags along with plates, a bottle of wine, and two glasses were on the coffee table. Two large pillows were placed in front of the couch, and the end table lamp was on, letting Tori see a note next to it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Enjoy date night on me ;)</em>
</p>
<p>”She really tries too much.” Tori nervously chuckled.</p>
<p>”I think it’s sweet.” Chris picked up the wine and poured Tori a glass, then one for him.</p>
<p>Tori sat on the floor and positioned her legs where they tucked up underneath her , and she had the remote in her hand.</p>
<p>”Pretty in Pink.” Tori pointed at the screen. “Best eighties flick ever.”</p>
<p>Chris took his glass, then sat next to her, and she hit play. He felt her snuggle deeper into the pillows, her body pressed up against him, and he took a moment to savor her warmth.</p>
<p>He was trying to get into the movie, but she was distracting him. They were sitting on the floor, close together. Her arm was between them, so he slowly placed his next to hers, his pinkie slowly stroking the soft skin of the top of her hand.<br/><br/>Tori felt the prickles along her arm as he touched her. She looked down to see his arm next to hers, so she took time to look at it. She memorized every freckle, vein, and hair on his skin, then her eyes traveled to his large hands, wondering how they would feel on her, would he be rough or gentle? Thanks to their drunken escapade, she has no memory of their time together.<br/><br/>“Watch the movie.”<br/><br/>She jumped and slid her eyes up to see that he was watching her, a grin on his face. “I’m sorry.” She blushed and turned back to the television. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him looking at her. So she turned to him. “Watch the movie.”<br/><br/>“You’re more interesting.” He took her glass, set it on the table, then turned to look at her, her eyes wide with surprise.<br/><br/>“Chris.-“<br/><br/>She was silent as he gently placed his lips on hers. The kiss was soft at first, his lips puckering against hers. But she didn’t want this soft kiss, she wanted a deep passionate kiss.<br/><br/>So, she took charge.<br/><br/>She forced his mouth open with her tongue, and deepened the kiss. He resisted her at first, putting his hand on her face, wanting to put her first, but he couldn’t.<br/><br/>With a growl, he grabbed the back of her head and returned the fevered kiss. He gently pushed her onto the floor, his heavy body coming on top of hers. He moved a bit to shift his weight, which presses his large thigh into her core.<br/><br/>He groaned as he felt the heat of her, trying to reign himself in, but the way she was grinding against his leg, dissolved any resolve he might have had.<br/><br/>As he kissed her, she eagerly  pushed on his chest, until he realized she was wanting him to sit up, and as soon as he complied she was sitting in his lap.<br/><br/>“Tori,” Chris groaned, closing his eyes shut as she kissed his neck. His hands were pressed firmly onto the floor as her hips slowly began to move in circles against him, and he felt himself harden. He moved his hands from the carpet to her hips. “Darlin’”.</p>
<p>”Chris.” Tori whispered into his ear, then lifted up and looked into his eyes. She took her finger and ran them over his lips. She leaned in and kissed him, her strawberry locks a frame around them.</p>
<p>Chris took his hands and brushed them behind her ear, their mouths tangled together. He ran his hands along her  back, then slowly lifted her up off the floor and lay her on the couch.</p>
<p>He moved his body along hers, his hands moving down her waist, to the cup of her ass, pressing her small body into his.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved form her mouth, moving her chin-up with her nose, and kissed the soft skin of her throat. The hand that was on her back, moved up under the fabric of her t shirt, moving to the back strap of her bra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved his hands along the garment, finally finding the clasp. As his mouth closed over her neck, his fingers tugged on the clasp, snapping it open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He placed her back on the floor, and moved his hand to the hem of her sweater, his lips ghosting across the exposed skin. Each inch he lifted her sweater up her body, his lips followed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved his body over hers, sliding his tongue back into her mouth, his right hand sliding over her left breast. He moaned his approval against her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat up her, sliding the sweater over her head. He paused a moment to look at her. He kissed her again, taking his finger and sliding the straps off her shoulders. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He held her to his body, her head tipped back as he kissed her neck, his hand cradling her head. He moved down to the top of her breast, then swirled his tongue briefly against the nipple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved back to her lips, pushing her back onto the leather of the couch, her panties and jeans joined the heap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chris sat up on his heels, and with Tori watching, he shed his clothes. He looked down at her, seeing the flush in her cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Protection?” He moaned out as her fingers brushed his long, thick arousal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m on birth control.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chris leaned down and kissed her, then He moved down her hip, to her stomach, lightly nipping the skin, then soothing the wound with his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his hand, he slid her legs apart, lifting one thigh in his hand as he kissed her inner thigh, his beard and  hair tickling the skin as he moved to her core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When his lips touched her, he felt her leg clamp around his head and he looked up to see she was resting on her elbows, looking at him between her legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” She shook her head as she tried to push him away, and he could see how uncomfortable she was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Relax baby.” Chris breathed into her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chris didn’t push her, instead, he moved his finger to her mouth, and as he slowly moved his long fingers over her intimate skin, he began to kiss her thigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tori let out a sigh as she felt his finger move along her slit, not continuing any further. She never experienced another more intimate in her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here a man was between her legs, begging, almost pleading to please her. As he looked up at her, his finger slowly slid into her, and Tori let out a long, loud moan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head tipped back, the reddish blonde ends of her hair graze against the couch, and she instinctively pushed her hips upward, right to his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chris let out a moan as he realized this was her submitting to him, and he didn’t disappoint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With both hands, he spread her legs apart, slid out on the leather, his hard thick arousal, rubbed up against him, causing him to groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved his face into her, closed his eyes and took in her sweet scent. Her hips bucked upwards, and he slid his tongue along her slit, groaning at the tangy sweetness. She tasted better than he had imagined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his right hand, he spread her lips apart, exposing the sensitive bundle of nerves. He wrapped his lips around the nub and began to suck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit.” Tori groaned, her hips arching up against his moth. His hand slid under her ass, and held her to his mouth. She tugged on his hair as she rolled her hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE room was filled with her ragged breathing as he brought her higher and higher over the crest of the hill, until with a loud groan ffrom her lips, she came crashing down the hill, chanting his name along the ride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When her body stopped shaking, Chris moved up her body, bracing his hands on the side of her head, and kissed her, sliding his tongue deep into her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While they intimately kissed, Chris ran his hand down to her left leg to her thigh, slid it up over his hip, and with a grunt, thrust his hips forward, piercing her with the large tip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unnhhh.” She moaned against his lips, her body stretching against his girth, the burning intensified, and she broke the kiss, tossing her head back, giving him access to the creamy white skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she came undone underneath him, his rhythm began to stutter as his own end came to an end, and with a groan from his lips, he exploded into her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for the late post, life has been crazy this week! Thanks to all the new readers and kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>*******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since as long as she could remember, Kara had a key to Tori’s condo. Working the clubs downtown, she sometimes stopped by to shower and change.</p>
<p>When Kara opened the door, she noticed it was very quiet in the house. “Tori?” She called our as she walked down the hallway to the living room.</p>
<p>And it was a mess.</p>
<p>The blanket was hanging lopsided on the floor and couch, clothes were strewn about the living room, and the empty cartons littered the coffee table.</p>
<p>”Well someone had a good night.” </p>
<p>Then she began to hear the far off music of a ringtone, so she moved a pair of jeans, and saw the black phone.</p>
<p>Chris’s phone.</p>
<p>As she debated to answer it, it stopped, then a few seconds later, it rang again. She picked it up to see the initials: SS. It must be important.</p>
<p>”H-hello?” Kara answered.</p>
<p>There was a pause, then. “Who is this?”</p>
<p>”Um Kara-.” She moved a shirt off the couch and sat down, trying to picture the voice. Where had she heard it before?”</p>
<p>”Ok Kara.” He said with anger in his voice. “Why are you answering this phone?”</p>
<p>”Um- Chris is  over at my friend Tori’s house, and you kept calling and I thought I’d answer.”</p>
<p>”You know Tori?” She could hear his voice soften.</p>
<p>”Yeah. I’m her best friend.”</p>
<p>“Well then.” He chuckled. Must be a pretty damn good reason he left his phone.”</p>
<p>”Yeah.” Kara chuckled as she heard a loud moan coming from upstairs. “My best friend.”</p>
<p>”Well Kara. Nice to talk to you. I’m Sebastian.”</p>
<p>Kara almost dropped the phone on that bombshell. “Well-nice to talk to you as well.” She took the phone away and silently screamed.</p>
<p>"Well, I was calling Chris, because my plane has a layover here and I don't fly out until tomorrow afternoon. SO, I'm here at the airport."</p>
<p>When she heard a thump from above her, she raised her head and looked up at the ceiling. "Well, from the sounds coming above me, I think he's preoccupied."</p>
<p>"It's not big deal." He chuckled, and Kara was beginning to love that laugh. "I can get a cab."</p>
<p>Kara looked on the coffee table to see her purse and keys, and a plan began to hatch. "No. Why don't I come get you?"</p>
<p>"I couldn't ask you."</p>
<p>"Really, it's no trouble. Tori lives like twenty minutes from the airport. I can be there in a half hour?"</p>
<p>"Perfect. I"ll be outside."</p>
<p>"I have a blue Mustang."</p>
<p>"I'll be on the curb. American Airlines Arrival. I look forward to meeting you."</p>
<p>Kara hung up the phone, and threw it on the couch, and let out a silent scream. She grabbed her purse and headed down the hall to where the half bath was located under the stairs. She freshened up her make up and her hair, then proceeded to drive to the airport.</p>
<p>As she waited in line with the other cars, she felt her  heart drumming loudly in her chest. As she inched forward, she saw a man standing by a pillar. At his feet was a large suitcase, and a duffel bag draped over his shoulder. <a href="https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS8HagRo_xB8R0eXozqVAy9-FV_CbUHB_IE7w&amp;usqp=CAU">He had on a blue jacket, shirt, and jeans</a>, and his long hair was concealed by a dark ball cap, the curly ends grazing the top of the jacket.</p>
<p>"Oh my god." Kara let out a breath as she put the car into park, and opened the door. "Hi." She smiled and walked up to the man, and extended her hand. "I'm your chauffer for the day."</p>
<p>"Kara?" Up close, she noticed how blue his eyes were, and she felt her heart do a flop. He took his larger hand and put it into her smaller one. "Wow. So nice to finally meet the woman behind the voice."</p>
<p>"I'm over here." Kara pointed to the car and walked to the trunk, pressing the key fab, and the lid swung open.</p>
<p>"Wow, she's a beaut." Sebastian whistled as he put his luggage in the compartment.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Kara shut the trunk. "She's my first car I bought myself. So kinda proud of her."</p>
<p>"You should be." Sebastian walked to the passenger front and slid into the seat. He took a moment and watched as Kara brought the car to life, and pull out onto the main road, and headed towards the freeway. "So, how do you know Tori?"</p>
<p>"Well," Kara turned her head to merge onto the freeway, then glanced over at him. "We met in senior year of high school. I had just moved from Austin. Gotta know that most people here are kinda leery of out of towners." Kara laughed. "But I got partnered up with her in chemistry and we  hit it off."</p>
<p>"Chris speaks highly of her." Sebastian laughed. "I highly doubt she's that perfect."</p>
<p>"Something you have to know about her." Kara looked over at Sebastian. "She will give you the shirt off her back with no questions. She's the most selfless person I have ever met and sometimes that bites her in the ass."</p>
<p>"Lucas." Sebastian hissed. " Yeah Chris filled me in on him."</p>
<p>”Well.” Kara cleared her throat. “What’s your plan for the day?”</p>
<p>”Well I was hoping you’d drop me off at a hotel-.”</p>
<p>”Are you kidding me?” Kara glanced over at Sebastian. “Tori would be upset.”</p>
<p>”I don’t want to be a bother.”</p>
<p>”Oh please. Trust me. You’re more than welcome.”</p>
<p>❤️❤️❤️</p>
<p>With a smile on his lips, Chris lay on his left side, and looked at the sleeping form before him.</p>
<p>Last night had been incredible.</p>
<p>Chris noticed that Tori was shy when it came to sex, her touches shy, and she was quiet. After a little prodding, he realized, with shock, that Tori wasn’t all the experienced. She had told him that before, men just took what they wanted, never focusing on her.</p>
<p>So, Chris changed that for her. For hours, he showed her how it could be.</p>
<p>He took a finger and moved her thick hair out of her face, the reddish locks so soft in them. He lifted a strand to his nose, smelling the coconut of her shampoo.</p>
<p>Her eyes were closed, so he moved his fingers to her lips, and traced the full curve of her lips. Ones that felt so good on his body. He lifted his head to peer over her shoulder, and looked at the clock, shocked to see it was half past noon. Today was his last day with her, and he wasn't sure where this thing between them was headed, he knew the time apart might test them. But, he was willing to give it a try.</p>
<p>"Tori." He smiled and lightly moved his finger over her cheek, watching her squirm under the feathered touch. "Baby Girl." He leaned in and softly kissed her.</p>
<p>"Hmm," then she popped her head up and looked at him, blinking a few times, then he saw her cheeks flush. "I forgot you were here. I must look a mess."</p>
<p>"You look beautiful in the morning." Chris lightly kissed her.</p>
<p>"What time is it?"</p>
<p>"Twelve thirty. As much as I want to spend the day in this bed with you, I think we need to do vertical stuff today."</p>
<p>Chris was about to lean in and kiss her, when a voice From downstairs yelled. “Yoo-hoo! You guys decent?”</p>
<p>Tori groaned and put her face in Chris chest. “I forgot she has a key.”</p>
<p>”You go shower. I’ll stall.” Chris kisses her on the head, and slid out of bed and threw on some jeans he found on the floor, along with a shirt.</p>
<p>While Tori got in the shower, Chris walked down the stairs, where he could hear two sets of voices. His s ear were on high alert, but when he walked into the kitchen , and saw who was standing there, he was stunned.</p>
<p>”Surprise!” Kara smiles and held up her hands.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>